


Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by LexHudson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexHudson/pseuds/LexHudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Leliana do knowing that the woman she loved, Morrigan, is coming back to Skyhold as she left her 10 years ago? Picking up from Inquisition, while moving back to Origins. Focusing mainly on Leliana and her struggle with the one person who she loved most. Rated T for right now, will probably change to M later. MorriganxLeliana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orlais

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, first every Dragon Age fanfic! Been thinking about this one for awhile, because I want to add to the Morrigan/Leliana tag. Hopefully looking at update once a day around 5-6. May begin with a rating of T but will move it up to M for obvious reasons.
> 
> I don't own Dragon Age or it's characters, it's own by Bioware (duh) Please review if you can

It was the evening of the Orlesian Ball at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral; the Inquisition received an invitation from Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons enticing the Inquisitor. Upon arriving to the palace, the Inquisitor and her small group of followers made their way toward the main gates to be received in by the Grand Duke himself.

However, Leliana stayed back a ways. It has been some time since the once bard turned spymaster have returned back to Orlais. Even though she had been birthed in Orlais, she believed herself to be a Fereldan through and through. Coming back to Orlais was something she never saw herself doing, even with the Inquisition, though her presence was highly needed. Empress Celene's life was in danger, and according the reports received by Leliana the following day, the Empress' arcane mage advisor seemed like her highest advisory.

Taking a deep breath, Leliana fixed the press royal suit she adorned and made her way forward. Her short red hair stood out amongst the flow of people surrounding the courtyard towards the entrance. The majority of the patrons were dressed in luxurious clothing with golden masks that line their faces. As Leliana made her way past them, she couldn't help but stare in wonder at the magnificent fashion of the Orlesians, and how she missed them throughout the years. Whispers were being softly spoken, while eyes trained on her as she held her head up high as she moved through the crowd. She is skilled in the bard's trade, but she also knows of the game these types of people converse in. Assassinations, poisoning, bribery were just some of the many actions that take place in this strange nation.

As Leliana walked through the grand hall, she couldn't help but take in the glorious scenery, making her heart flutter from memories of being here as a young girl. The walls were high and white, lined with gold while the tiled floor simmered with a beautiful colour. The click of her polished black boots echoed throughout the hall as she walked gracefully to a small balcony, overlooking the dance floor. Watching the patrons dance, Leliana let her thoughts travel to a certain person she left behind nearly ten years ago. She shook her head, hoping to release those awful memories, shaming herself for even thinking of them.

The ornate grand doors opened revealing a blonde queen with an advisor next to her. The Empress was wearing a beautiful blue gown, with gold wing-like adornments, with a gold mask covering the top half of her face. Her white-blonde hair was tucked behind her head in a tight bun. She walked to the highest point of the room, demanding everybody's attention. The music ceased to play as the dancers quickly hustled away from the dance floor. She began to speak, announcing herself and so on, but Leliana wasn't listening. She was watching each individual person in the room with the Empress, reading their expressions and watching their body language.

An introduction was being made, introducing the Grand Duke Gaspard and the infamous Inquisitor. People gasped as they finally laid eyes on the woman who was making her way through Fereldan, chasing after Darkspawn and Red Templars to bring peace to the land. Even though Orlais was in a civil war at the current moment, people forgot their problems as soon as the Inquisitor walked into the room. It amazed Leliana that this one woman has commanded the attention of backstabbers and liars. Josephine, the Ambassador of the Inquisition, looked on with sheer pride, as she had trained the Inquisitor to play the game these nobles play.

As the Inquisitor and Gaspard had a short introduction with the Empress, Leliana moved through the crowd like a snake, gathering the whisperings and secrets the nobles think they are keeping. Most nobles mentioned the Empress' arcane advisor though Leliana has no information about this unknown mage. Walking away from the ballroom, where the majority of the nobles were, Leliana made her way to Cassandra who had the most disgusted face on.

"Ugh," Cassandra grunted, "this place is horrible. I've already had three 'gentlemen' asked for my hand in marriage." Leliana couldn't help but laugh, making Cassandra frown even more.

"Oh, Cassandra," Leliana started, "It could be worse." Just as the words left her mouth, a woman stood in front of Cassandra and bowed, eyeing her from her feet to the top of her head. Cassandra blushing glared at the woman, mentally shooing her away. "I think I spook too soon."

"Have you found any information?" Cassandra asked, hoping to get the attention away from her.

"Actually I have, " Leliana began, moving closer to Cassandra, practically whispering in her ear. "I've heard a lot about this arcane advisor that Celene has. Though I have no information about her."

Cassandra's eye made their way throughout the grand hall. "I have heard of this advisor as well. However, I have not seen anybody that could resemble an arcane mage."

Leliana sighed, she was afraid of coming in here blind, without any kind of information. "Well, keep your eyes open, I don't like having the Inquisitor here without my spies. I don't want us to be in the dark here."

From a ways away, Leliana watched as a gentleman bowed as he made an introduction to the Inquisitor. "Inquisitor, may I introduce Empress Celene's apostate advisor." Leliana strained to get a good look at the incoming mage, but her vision was blocked by a group of nobles, hoping to get a look at the mysterious apostate. Leliana was making her way through the crowd when she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard the apostate's voice.

"So you are this famed Inquisitor that I've heard many tales about?"

"Lady Morrigan, what a pleasure to finally meet you." The Inquisitor bowed in front of the woman.

Leliana's breath came fast as she finally saw the woman. Ten years has not changed Morrigan like it changed Leliana. Her hair was still black as night and done up in the same fashion as it was the last time she saw her, tight bun with lose bangs falling in her eyes. Her face was still soft and delicate, though more mature than before, the lines much harsher and her jawline more chiseled. She was wearing a corset-like dress that clung to her slender body, accentuating her curves. Morrigan's eyes still gleamed the bright yellow that haunted Leliana's dreams. Her eyes trained up and down the woman, taking in every little detail she could.

Leliana watched her for some time with the apostate knowing until the yellow eyes met her own. Sucking in a quick breath, cheeks turning pink, she turned and hastily left the immediate area. But just before she got far enough away, she could faintly hear the whisper of her name come from Morrigan's mouth.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Leliana do knowing that the woman she loved, Morrigan, is coming back to Skyhold as she left her 10 years ago? Picking up from Inquisition, while moving back to Origins. Focusing mainly on Leliana and her struggle with the one person who she loved most. Rated T for right now, will probably change to M later. MorriganxLeliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you guys can kinda guess, I'm going to be writing this concerning more Leliana's struggle with Morrigan rather than painting the whole picture of Inquisition. It is more Leliana and Morrigan centered

Leliana once again moved swiftly amongst the crowd, her breath stuck in her throat as she craved the outside world. She needed distance from these people, from the deceivers and from Morrigan herself. When she finally came upon a near empty balcony overlooking the gardens, she took full advantage of it. There were two occupants currently there, speaking in hushed tones but Leliana didn't notice, or probably didn't care. Gripping the handrails, she let the cool breeze calm her nerves, let her settle her breathing. A shuffle of movement occurred behind her, but Leliana didn't pay attention, she let her eyes closed as she wished the Maker that He would somehow save her. However, the Maker had different plans for her as a voice broke her small meditation.

"I knew I'd find you out here," Morrigan spoke quietly. Leliana ignored her, hoping she would go away. Of course she didn't, Morrigan cautiously moved closer. "I was hoping we could talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Leliana snapped back with her eyes still closed. She wouldn't look at Morrigan, as she knew her resolve would break and she would end up back in her arms. Ten years had changed Leliana, hardened her soul, as she was not the same girl Morrigan met so long ago.

"Leliana, please." With a sigh Leliana finally turned and looked at Morrigan. Her face showed pain and grief, however her golden eyes were distant. "I know we left things…horribly so long ago, but you must understand the situation I was under."

"I fully understand, Morrigan. You don't need to say anything about it."

"What I did, how I left, 'twas a horrible thing I did to you." Her mouth turned into a deep frown, causing lines to crease in her face.

"So tell me Morrigan, what do you want with the Inquisition? I saw you talking to the Inquisitor earlier." With the sudden change of the topic, Morrigan's eyes turned cold and angry.

"That, bard, is between her and myself."

"Do not call me bard."

"Ah, yes, you are the spymaster now. Using the shadows for her personal gain, whatever the means. Tell me, Leliana, what changed you?"

"You did, Morrigan."

"Oh, I don't think I could take all the credit. As I recall, the time we spent together, you were quite…flexible." Morrigan nearly purred the words as she leaned towards Leliana.

"Your tricks don't work on me anymore. Ten years was a long time."

"'It 'twas, the bard grew up." In a sudden movement, Leliana pushed Morrigan back against a wall, placing a knife up against her throat.

"I told you, Morrigan, do not call me bard."

"Majorlaine would be so proud of you right now. You are acting quite like her." Morrigan scoffed, but chuckled deeply after insulting Leliana. Knowing that bringing up her first lover was still a sore spot for Leliana, as she never learned to trust after that.

"You have not changed Morrigan. You will never change." Leliana removed her blade from her throat and stepped away from her. "You know, I thought seeing you would have brought me some peace."

"Did it?" Morrigan asked warily.

"It's like you left me all over again." Leliana stated and turned to walk out of Morrigan's presence. As soon as she left, Morrigan walked towards the handrails, gripping them tightly. Silently, she let the tears fall down her face. She was overwhelmed with feelings as seeing her former lover attack her so, though she knew she deserved it. Morrigan only came out there to apologize to her, to try to mend the broken relationship she caused, however she made things worse. She knows she needs to fix the bard, for she is not the soft, sweet girl she knew so long ago, another thing Morrigan blames herself over. She stayed outside for quite some time; trying to gather some peace while letting her emotions overflow her.

Leliana practically stomped her way back to the ballroom, trying desperately to not raise awareness amongst the guests. Cassandra caught the bard's eyes, full of anger and regret. She walked over to the woman she calls her sister to see if she's all right.

"Leliana, what's happened? Is the Inquisitor all right?" Cassandra gently put her hand on Leliana's shoulder to get the woman to look at her. Finally she did and tears rimmed her beautiful eyes.

"She's all right. It's just…" She took a deep, steading breath. "Morrigan's here."

"Ah, so she is Celene's mysterious apostate." Cassandra concluded.

"It would appear that way. Watch her, she appeared to be talking to the Inquisitor. I have no idea what she has planned, but it will only to benefit herself." Leliana turned to leave but Cassandra stopped her.

"Leliana, wait, are you all right? I know she meant a lot to you." Her eyes hardened when the past was brought up.

"She did mean a lot to me, but I've changed and she is exactly the same." Leliana made her way back to the ballroom, praying to the Maker that she didn't have to see Morrigan for the rest of the night. She continued to watch the crowd of people, until the Inquisitor pulled her away, explaining the true assassin that will target the Empress that night. She had an intricate plan to pull out this pursuer while Leliana, Cullen and Josephine had to stay in the ballroom to keep an eye on the Empress. Reluctantly agreeing to the plan, the Inquisitor, escorted by Cassandra, Sera and Dorian, started their exploration of the castle. Leliana on the other hand picked a table in the ballroom in the furthest and darkest corner. Her emotions were unravelling but she had to keep up a façade of calmness as she once again saw Morrigan swiftly glide through the ballroom. The two made eye contact, Morrigan gently swaying her head, a notion for Leliana to follow her.

Following the woman out of the ballroom, Morrigan led her to a dark corner with a bench and proceeded to sit down.

"I've helped your Inquisitor save the Empress this night." Morrigan began as Leliana stayed close to the shadows, silently watching her. "I've also been tasked to follow the Inquisition after this night's ball." Morrigan looked at Leliana. "I will not intrude if you do not want me. I will keep my space." Leliana began to speak but Morrigan cut her off. "Let me speak, I want to mend the pain I caused you. 'Tis something I've wanted to do since I met you, and I've made it worse I know. 'Twas never my intention I tell you. I…can't undo the past, but I can make up for it, if it's what you would want of me."

Leliana slowly walked from the shadows and sat next to Morrigan and placed her hands on top of hers. Morrigan noticed how she became the soft bard she met ten years ago. "You know I will always want you, Morrigan. I've waited ten years for this moment, the moment I get to see you again." Tears slowly fell from Leliana's eyes, but she gently pushed Morrigan's comfort from her. "I want you Morrigan, but I can't forgive you." With that, Morrigan nodded.

"I understand, Leliana, but know 'twas never my intention to hurt you, especially from the beginning." Morrigan arose and left Leliana crying in the shadows.


	3. An Apostate in Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Leliana do knowing that the woman she loved, Morrigan, is coming back to Skyhold as she left her 10 years ago? Picking up from Inquisition, while moving back to Origins. Focusing mainly on Leliana and her struggle with the one person who she loved most. Rated T for right now, will probably change to M later. MorriganxLeliana

After the Inquisitor unveiled the assassin planning to murder the Empress, being her close advisor and her cousin, Celene welcomed the Inquisition to stay the remainder of the evening and enjoy their stay. Once Leliana pulled herself back together, she made her way back to the ballroom, attempting to distract herself amongst good friends and conversations. Josephine waved her over but instead Leliana decided to have a little chat with the Empress.

"Excuse me, my Lady," Leliana bowed in front of the Empress. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, my dear girl," the Empress agreed and stepped out away from the listening crowd. "I must thank the Inquisition for saving my life and ending this civil war."

"How could we not help our dear friends in Orlais?" Leliana smiled.

"Ah, you are the spymaster that was born in Orlais, no?" The Empress asked, only out of curiosity.

"Aye, my lady. Though it has been some time since I have been back to the Winter Palace." Leliana looked around, taking in the beautiful palace and the wonderful atmosphere, with a scornful look.

"What is troubling you, my dear?" The Empress eyed Leliana cautiously, but smiled. She knew she had owed the Inquisition her life.

"Your arcane advisor, may I ask you some questions about her?" The Empress was a little taken aback but surely no harm could come from answering some questions.

"Of course."

"Exactly how did she come into your service?" The Empress paused before answering, gathering all her thoughts.

"About ten years ago," She began, "an unknown apostate wandered into Val Royeaux, she was very malnourished with a lot of broken bones. She was horribly injured, it seemed as if she was in a large battle but she wouldn't give us her name or tell us anything." Leliana turned her gaze away from the Empress, trying hard not to think of a broken Morrigan. "We nursed her back to health, but when she awoke she asked for me specifically. I met with her and that is when she told me her who she was and what she was gifted with. Right away she seemed like a very powerful and smart woman, so when the time came that she was healed, I invited her to join me and aid me. For the past ten years, she has helped me and guided me through rough patches, but she is a very secretive woman." Leliana turned, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"What do you mean secretive?"

"She tended to stay confined in her quarters, reading or even practicing spells, but she never allowed anyone near her. I worried for her but I never asked her about as it was not my place." Satisfied with the information given to her, Leliana bowed her head toward the Orlesian Empress in respect.

"Thank you, my Lady. It has been a honour speaking to you." Leliana, emotionally exhausted for the night, decided it was time to retreat to her tent just outside the Palace. As she slipped out of the clothes she was wearing for the ball, she walked over to the crow she had caged in the corner of the tent. She wrote a quick letter off to her spies, stating the details that had happened that night and the status of the Orlesian Empire because of the Inquisitor. She had set up a small version of the war table placed back at Skyhold to help her keep track of her correspondence throughout Thedas. She mulled over the map for some time, planning and plotting different ways to help the Inquisition gain the upper hand against the Red Templars.

"Always working, I see," the Inquisitor softly stated behind her, making Leliana nearly jump out of her skin. She thanked the Maker that she was wearing a long undershirt, but she remembered her travels with the Warden and this seemed much more innocent.

"There is always work to be done." She said simply as she turned her attention back to the table. She sighed and rolled her shoulders.

"Any news?"

"Nothing new, Inquisitor. I suggest we head back to Skyhold tomorrow, we need to fortify new plans and I must tend to my spies."

"Of course, dear Leliana, we will be off tomorrow afternoon. There is something I wanted to talk to you about, however." The Inquisitor looked quite shy and unknowing about what to say next. "Morrigan was asked by Celene to join the Inquisition as merely an advisor. I agreed, unbeknownst to me about your past with her." Leliana blushed slightly, damning that woman for bringing in their past affair.

"I assure you, Inquisitor, that my past…relationship with Morrigan will in no way affect the Inquisition or our plans. I will not allow her to tarnish our reputation or destroy everything that we have built up so far."

"Oh, I didn't know little ole me was capable of bringing down a whole Inquisition." Leliana glared at Morrigan as she slithered her way into her tent, glaring knives into the way. Though she did happen to notice that she had changed into her famed outfit that she wore throughout their expedition with the Warden. A black bra that barely covered her breasts and was wrapped by a red shawl-like fabric, with handless gloves on both hands. However, on her right hand, she had an arm-length back fabric that went to her shoulder, raven feathers lined the cut off of the fabric. Leliana blushed taking in her outfit and realizing that she was only wearing a large undershirt, blushing even harder as yellow eyes took in her form.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Leliana muttered. The Inquisitor looked between both the women, feeling the tension between them.

"Look, just please keep this civil you two," she begged. She turned to leave the tent, leaving Morrigan alone with Leliana. Morrigan also turned to leave but not without adding:

"Age has done wonders to your body, spymaster." A frustrated Leliana rushed to her bedroll and forced her face down. She could only think about how infuriating that woman could be but also how she could still take her breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys another chapter tonight because I won't be posting tomorrow. If you have an questions or comments let me know!


	4. Flashbacks

                As the Inquisition travelled towards Skyhold, Leliana did her best to ignore Morrigan as best as she could, though it was hard as the witch was sharing splendors with the Inquisitor, making her laugh. She regaled the Inquisitor with tales of living in the Wilds, to travelling with the Warden during the Fifth Blight. Leliana let her steps fall into place with Morrigan’s words as she thought of that time so long ago…

                “You better not turn me into a frog,” Alistair complained as he walked next to the witch, who scoffed at his words. The Grey Warden, who happened to have royal blood, stood tall in his shiny armor, his dirty blonde hair fell short and matched his small goatee at the end of his chin

                “You are not even worth wasting magic over, Warden,” Morrigan replied. Donning the same outfit as she has ten years later, the only difference is how young her face looks. Leliana looked across the fire at the camp they set up, shaking her head at the two as they were always bickering.

                “Well, some Witch of the Wilds you are,” Alistair antagonized. Morrigan’s yellow eyes narrowed as she glared knives into him. He shrieked away from the demeaning stare, making Leliana giggle. At the sound, Morrigan turned her gaze to her.

                “What’s so funny, bard?” Morrigan snapped at Leliana.

                “Knock it off, Morrigan,” came the sound of the Warden behind us all. She was the unofficial leader of our posse. Cousland is what people called her, but we have grown accustomed to just calling her Warden. She was sat on the other side of the camp by her tent, cleaning her bow. The Warden despised Morrigan and Alistair when they bickered but realized that they gave the group some form of entertainment on the dark journey they are facing. “I think it’d be wise for everyone to head off to their tents for the night.” Everyone nodded and got up from the fire. “Alistair and I will take first watch, while Leliana and Morrigan will have the later watch.” Morrigan groaned being placed with the bard, but she knew it was better to be with her than that stupid boy Warden. Leliana watched Morrigan walked to her tent on the far reaches of the camp, wanting seclusion from the group. Many times, Leliana has caught herself thinking of the witch and her motives for coming on the expedition, but mainly her thoughts led to wonder if the witch was lonely. As she entered her tent, Leliana took off her armor and placed it next to her, always lying next to her bow, just in case.

                When the Warden woke Leliana up, it was about two or three hours since she fell asleep. She grabbed her armor and walked to the fire where Morrigan was already sat, with her noise stuck in a book. Leliana sat next to her, while Morrigan slightly glared at the closeness between them.

                “Yes, Bard?” She asked as she felt Leliana’s eyes on her.

                “Can I ask you something?” Leliana asked hesitantly.

                “No.”

                “All right.” Leliana looked down, trying to break the tension between the women. Morrigan sighed and closed her book, looking at the bard waiting for her question.

                “Go ahead then.”

                “Were you ever lonely in the Wilds?” The question had taken Morrigan aback as she had not expected the bard to bring up her past.

                “I…I mean…” Morrigan struggled with the words. She knew the answer; she was always lonely even though she would run across the woods, talking to the trees and the animals but none ever communicating back to her. Even her mother would barely talk to her, isolating Morrigan from the world. “Why do you ask? Was it lonely in the Chantry?”

                “My life wasn’t always in the Chantry.” Leliana simply stated.

                “Oh, do tell.” Morrigan was actually curious about the bard, for she was not she seemed. She was always so quiet but there was something she wasn’t telling the group and Morrigan wanted to know. Attempting to deny it, she felt an attraction to the bard, though she would take that revelation to her grave.

                “Why do you care all of a sudden?” Leliana surprised Morrigan by getting defensive about her past. Morrigan understood about having a past that one doesn’t want to think about. She didn’t realize how much she had in common with the bard, but she realized that this subject was rather quite touchy for her.

                “’Tis ok if you do not want to tell me,” She whispered softly as she placed her hand on Leliana’s. “I understand about having a past not worth remembering, however, I am here if you want to talk.” Leliana gaped at Morrigan for this show of emotion was very unlike her. Leliana couldn’t help but trust that Morrigan was true with her words, so she decided to open to her.

                “My mother is Fereldan, but I was born in Orlais.” Leliana began, surprising Morrigan at her frankness. “I never knew my father, as I was always with my mother, travelling all over Orlais. My mother died when I was quite young. I was taken in by a noble.” She paused to look over at Morrigan who kept a stern face as she listened. “At court, I met Marjolaine, who was a seductress minstrel, and who I madly fell in love with. She taught me how to be a bard, how to manipulate and assassinate. We were practically inseparable. I was on a mission for her, retrieving a letter, an easy task for someone like me. However, I made the mistake of reading the letter, and what I read was horrifying. Marjolaine was selling secrets of Orlais to Fereldan. I confronted her about this treason, but things didn’t go smoothly.” Leliana’s eyes were years away, staring into the fire as Morrigan saw the hurt and the heartbreak behind them. “She forged the documents in my name, calling the guards to arrest me. I was tortured,” Her hand subconsciously went to her abdomen. “Tortured for so long, she left me there to rot. She never loved me. I was just a tool for her to use.”

                “How did you escape?” Morrigan asked quietly. She felt sympathy for the bard, wanting to comfort her.

                “The skills she taught me, in the end, saved my life. After I escaped, I ran as far and as fast as I could and that is why I ended up in Lothering.”

                “And the Chantry?”  
                “Yes, I believed that she wouldn’t find me there. I also thought that I could rid myself of the pain she caused me.” Out of character, Morrigan leaned over and gave Leliana a hug. “What is this?”

                “Don’t make a big deal out of this, bard, we both need this.” Leliana wrapped her arms around Morrigan, inhaling her scent of pine cones and earth.

 

                Leliana blinked and was back in the present with the Inquisition. She was lost in the memories, while Morrigan was retelling the tale. She hesitantly looked over at Morrigan, who apparently stopped talking, and was eyeing the bard. The intense gaze she gave Leliana made her blush. She knew that the witch would visit her that night, for her gaze was filled with love and worry. As the train of people began to set up camp, Leliana set her tent up as far away from the group as possible feeling the irony of the situation. Once again she looked over her miniature war table while tending to her birds. She didn’t hear the sound of her tent opening, but she didn’t need to look to see who was there.

                “How goes it, Spymaster?” Morrigan asked hesitantly, walking slowly towards the caged bird.

                “What can I do for you, Morrigan?” Though Leliana knew why she was here.

                “I came to see if you are alright. You looked quite distressed this afternoon.” Leliana finally turned and looked at Morrigan, pain filling her eyes.

                “I was just thinking about that first watch with you by the fire.”

                “Ah, when you told me of your past.”

                “Yes.”

                “’Tis a fond memory of mine.” Morrigan smiled and walked closer to Leliana. “You asked me that night if I was lonely in the Wilds. Do you remember?” Leliana nodded. “I never answered you, but I thought I could now, ten years too late.”

                “It’s never too late, Morrigan.”

                “I was indeed very lonely. I never knew companionship…until I met you.” Morrigan looked at Leliana, holding her gaze as she walked towards the woman she left so long ago and placed her hand on Leliana’s. “I only felt loneliness twice in my lifetime. The first was in the Wilds, when I knew not of the outside world.”

                “And the second?” Leliana whispered.

                “When I was without you.” Morrigan pulled Leliana close to her and hugged her tightly, tears starting to stream down her face.

 

                The day she left was burned into Leliana’s mind forever. She was at the coronation of King Alistair and his wife Anora. The Blight was finally finished as the Warden killed the Archdemon that controlled the Darkspawn. Cousland gave her life to stop the Archdemon, giving Thedas a chance at recovery. Both Leliana and Morrigan were injured in the fight, Morrigan more so, but refused Leliana’s help. She claimed that she must find her mother to heal her injuries when Leliana stressed that she could take care of the woman. At this point, their relationship has grown from friends to lovers, and Leliana knew Morrigan was scared of it. She had whispered that she loved Leliana before the fight with the Archdemon but hasn’t mentioned anything since. Leliana just believed that she was mourning the death of their dear friend Cousland. What she didn’t know, was that Morrigan made a deal with Cousland that if she died, Morrigan would leave without anybody knowing, including Leliana.

               Morrigan knew she couldn’t say goodbye to the bard, for she would find her or not even let her go. She also knew leaving, would break the bard again but she knew it was needed. Getting close to the bard was a mistake, one she does not regret, but a mistake nonetheless. She realized her feelings for the bard extended past friendship or one-time lovers, Morrigan loved the bard with all her heart.

                After being badly injured at the battle, Morrigan told Leliana that she was to seek her mother’s help to heal her, but the lie was a weak one. Leliana saw right through it, but let Morrigan go, believing that she would come back to her. However, she told Morrigan to meet her at the coronation, so that they could leave together to start a life.

               Leliana waited for Morrigan. When she didn’t come to the coronation, Leliana knew she was gone for good. She was utterly heartbroken, leaving the party and packing her things. She vowed that she would find the woman, and hurt her the way she had hurt her. Leliana ventured into Fereldan, searching everywhere for the lost witch, killing everything in her path. Her heartbreak made Leliana bloodthirsty as she searched for five long years for Morrigan. Giving up, Leliana travelled to Val Royeaux where she was summoned by Divine Justinia V, an old friend of hers that helped her escape Marjolaine so many years ago. Justinia became the Head of the Chantry and asked Leliana to become her Left Hand and spymaster. Leliana, knowing that with the agents of the spymaster she could try and continue to search for Morrigan, agreed to help her old friend. She has not stopped trying to find Morrigan, in the end finding out she was right under her nose at the Empress’ Winter Palace as her arcane advisor.

 

               “I never stopped looking for you, Morrigan,” Leliana said, snapping back once again to reality.

                “What?” Morrigan had no idea that the spymaster has tried to look for here these past ten years.

                “I went all across Thedas, looking for you. In the beginning, I told myself that I searched for you to get revenge for leaving me. How petty that is, but I came to realize the real reason.”

                 “And that is…?” Morrigan was hesitant to know the answer. She didn’t think the bard still cared about her all these years, but knowing that she never stopped searching for her, proved otherwise.

                “I still love you.” Leliana whispered against Morrigan’s neck, making Morrigan shudder slightly. Morrigan pulled back slightly to look at Leliana as she let her fingers pull through her short red hair. She smiled, something she hasn’t done in so long. Morrigan knew that Leliana was vulnerable, that the spymaster’s heart has hardened these past ten years but melted just for her.

                 “My sweet bard,” Morrigan began against Leliana’s protest at being called ‘bard’. “Not a day went by when my thoughts weren’t with you.” Leliana smiled at the fact that this cold witch felt something for her still after so long. “Now, let us sleep.” Morrigan pulled Leliana toward her bed roll and laid down next to her, holding her hand while watching her.

                 “Don’t leave,” Leliana whispered, closing her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

                 “I won’t,” Morrigan promised, very much intending to keep this one promise and lightly kissed the bard’s forehead. “I won’t go anywhere without you again, dear bard.” She whispered to the sleeping bard as she, herself, felt sleep coming 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey guys, this is particularly a long chapter since I didn't post last night, and I'm not feeling too well so I may or may not post tomorrow.  
> With this chapter, I wanted to give flashbacks to Origins. I kept the Warden details to a minimum so you, the reader, can place your own Warden in the story if you have played Origins. I tried to do that as well the Inquisitor so you can have more control over the story.  
> I'm trying to grow and expand the relationship that Morrigan and Leliana have, so here and there I will put in flashbacks so you guys can get an understanding of their past and what not.  
> Thanks for reading! (I don't own anything, Bioware duh)


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to write another chapter today, can't help myself as I'm getting into this story lol. I wanted to focus mainly on Leliana's internal struggles throughout this chapter, but also wanted to move the story along in terms of the Inquisition. Any comments would be greatly appreciated but just enjoy it! (Don't own any of this, product of Bioware, as always)  
> I also just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has read so far and left comments. You don't know how wonderful it is for people to comment on this story.

Morrigan didn’t keep her promise much to Leliana’s disappointment as she woke up the following morning, alone in her tent. She huffed and arose, anger seeping into her veins as she couldn’t believe herself for actually believing the lying witch. She huddled over her war table again, trying to ease the frustration that was rising. One of Leliana’s spies walked into the tent, carrying a black crow and a letter.  
“My lady, news from the Free Marches.” The spy said simply, bowing as he handed her the letter. Leliana read the note, her anger growing even more as the news sunk in. She donned her armor straight away and went looking for the Inquisitor.  
As she walked out of her tent, Leliana caught Morrigan’s eye who knew she would be upset about her leaving during the night, however she wasn’t marching towards Morrigan to yell at her. Instead she was heading the talk to the war efforts of the Inquisition. Since Morrigan was Celene’s consultant, she believed she should have an appearance in these types of meetings, but didn’t want to anger the bard even more so she decided to keep her space.  
Leliana first found Cassandra and pulled her to the side, hoping to give her the news before she found out from Varric, which would cause a great rift in the already fragile relationship between the two.  
“Cassandra, may I have a word?” Cassandra, who was practicing taking hits off a dummy, ceased her exercises and followed the spymaster into a secluded area.  
“Yes, Leliana?” Sheathing her sword, Cassandra gave Leliana her full attention.  
“Seeing as though we will be arriving at Skyhold tomorrow, I wanted to share a piece of information that has come to my attention.” Cassandra was a little skeptical as Leliana usually waited to share things with her when they were meeting with the war efforts.  
“What is this concerning?”  
“Kirkwall.”  
“Have you found the Champion?!” Cassandra nearly screamed. She grabbed Leliana by the shoulders and started to gently shake her. “Varric! He knew all along didn’t he?!”  
“Cassandra, sister, calm down.” Leliana soothed as she noticed that people began to watch the two women, especially the witch. “Let me explain to you what I’ve heard.” Cassandra let go of Leliana and composed herself.  
“I apologize, spymaster. That was…inexcusable.” Cassandra bowed her head. Leliana put her hand on her shoulder and waited for Cassandra to make eye contact with her.  
“It’s quite alright. We are under stressed times. Emotions are going to be flaring.” Leliana glanced swiftly at the witch when saying the words, thinking that Cassandra didn’t catch her but she did.  
“Don’t tell me, you and the witch…After everything.” Cassandra stated awkwardly.  
“No, Cassandra, nothing like that, trust me. What we have received from Kirkwall is quite alarming to say the least. Somebody from the Inquisition had made contact with the Champion. My spies lost sight of him about three days ago. They think he is on his way to Skyhold, though I have no absolute proof of that.”  
“Varric.” Cassandra muttered.  
“I think it was the Inquisitor, Cassandra.”  
“How so?” Cassandra asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe the Inquisitor would do such a thing without at least consulting Cassandra or Leliana.  
“My spies found that the summons was official from the Inquisition, rather than a note from a friend.” Cassandra huffed and stomped her way towards the Inquisitor’s tent. Leliana followed suit, knowing that there was no calming Cassandra. When she forced the Inquisitor’s tent open, Cassandra angrily woke the Inquisitor, causing Sera to blast obscenities towards her. Nearly dragging the Inquisitor out of bed, leaving Sera, Cassandra unleased a force not to be reckoned with.  
“You sent word to Kirkwall?! You contacted the Champion?!” Cassandra practically screamed. Leliana placed her hand on her friend’s arm, hoping to calm her, but Cassandra pushed her away.  
“We need him, Cassandra.” The Inquisitor said smoothly.  
“Why didn’t you at least run this by the war council?!” Cassandra continued to scream. Morrigan noticed the fight breaking out between the women and started making her way over.  
“’Tis everything all right, ladies?” Cassandra turned her glare to Morrigan. Morrigan stood her ground, unmoving, glaring back at the warrior. She waited for a move to be made, but Leliana spoke first before anything could escalate.  
“Morrigan, this is Inquisition business, please leave us.” She stated emotionlessly, not even giving Morrigan a glance. Scoffing at the blatant rudeness the bard was showing her, the witch turned and went back to the fire, but not without watching the group, waiting to step in if need be.  
“Inquisitor, just tell me,” Cassandra began. “Did Varric help you contact the Champion?”  
“That, Cassandra, is none of your business.”  
“Inquisitor,” Leliana began, taken aback by the rudeness the Inquisitor was showing to the women.  
“You are my council, not my mother. If I choose to contact the Champion on behalf of the Inquisition then I will. I have to lead these people and being questioned about my motives is not helping gain support, it will be the ruin of us.” The Inquisitor turned to leave a fuming Cassandra with a surprised Leliana.  
“She had not right,” Cassandra started.  
“She has a point, Cassandra. Just try and relax. I will speak to Varric when we return to Skyhold tomorrow.” Cassandra huffed, and walked back towards the practice dummy. Unsheathing her sword, she released all her anger on the straw dummy, destroying it in a matter of minutes. Leliana made her way back to the Inquisitor’s tent but found it empty. She knew she was going to have to apologize on Cassandra’s behalf. Even though she has known the warrior for over five years now, her anger always shocked her. Leliana decided that it would be a good idea if she met with Cullen and Josephine to make them aware of the situation, however she thought it would be best to wait until Skyhold, till the Inquisitor calmed down a bit. Leliana sighed and sat by the fire, away from Morrigan however, purposefully.  
“Are you just going to ignore me, bard?” Morrigan asked quietly, her yellow eyes full of sadness.  
“Yes.” With that, Leliana walked to her tent and pulled out her lute and sat again at the fire. She plucked the strings hesitantly; she hadn’t played in so long, but being back in Orlais, reinvigorated her love for the instrument. Once her fingers became used to the strings, they started moving from memory. She began to play a song that she, herself, composed so long ago. Morrigan watched the bard’s eyes closed as her fingers created a beautiful melody. She never wanted Leliana to stop playing; it was one of her favorite things. They sat by the fire for hours, Leliana plucking away at the strings while Morrigan read, feeling the nostalgia of the situation.

Leliana kept her word of ignoring Morrigan as their final trek towards Skyhold was met with silence and distant glances. Morrigan once again started up conversations with the Inquisitor while Leliana held back, spending time with her close friend Cassandra. She could hear Leliana laugh but when she turned to glance back, Leliana wouldn’t even make eye contact with her. Reaching the Skyhold gates, the Inquisitor summoned a meeting with the war efforts, which now included Morrigan at nightfall.  
Leliana made her way up to her tower, where her spies and supplies were stationed. She hunched over the one desk in the tower, littered with letters and correspondences from her spies. As soon as she returned, she started once again working. No matter where she sent her spies, they were always met with some opposition, causing Leliana to ask for the Inquisitor’s aid to scout the area. Leliana wouldn’t admit it, but she was jealous of the Inquisitor for she got to battle and explore, something that Leliana missed dearly. When she took the position of Left Hand of the Divine, she realized that she was most valuable sending out orders rather than being out in the world. The last time she saw a true battle was when she was travelling with the Warden, facing the Darkspawn and the Archdemon during the Fifth Blight. Leliana sighed, turning to look out the one window she had in her tower that overlooked the garden that was growing at the Keep. The mages that the Inquisition had rescued had taken refuge in the Keep, deciding that it needed decoration. They began to grow different plants and herbs to help create potions and elixirs that the Inquisition could use in time of battle. The colorful plants were littered across the garden, a certain type catching Leliana’s eye in particular. Andraste’s Grace, her mother’s own personal scent, was beginning to bloom a beautiful white color, making Leliana’s heart tender at the thought of her mother.  
During Leliana’s lifetime, she has come to realize that her spirit has hardened due to the consequences of the actions she chose. She constantly reflected on the fact that she was no longer a sweet, innocent bard, yet a killer, justified in her actions. As of late, she has begun to question her ideals and her motives. Leliana believes she is justified in all the killing that she does, but she wonders how different her life would be if Marjolaine hadn’t betrayed her or if Morrigan never left her. She understood that at those points in her life, her will and conscious about killing diminished as she believed her justification of all the bloodshed caused by her.  
Leliana noticed that Morrigan was sat in the middle of the garden, her noise once again stuck in a book. She watched the witch for some time, reflecting about how she fell for her. Whilst travelling with the Warden, Leliana couldn’t stand the arrogant and self-centered witch. She never understood why she was still following them after complaining constantly about their company. However, she would always appear in Leliana’s tent, asking for some type of companionship, stating it is not something she has known in anybody before. Leliana foolishly let her guard down with Morrigan, explaining her hopes and dreams, while also replaying the past to the witch as she wanted to fully understand. Leliana even showed Morrigan the scars that crisscrossed on her abdomen, from the wounds inflicted from being constantly tortured. When Leliana began to feel a kind of trust with Morrigan, it was at that point that would ruin Leliana’s soul, for she fell fast and hard for the witch. The two would ignore one another during the day but the evening was their time to be together, where they would make love or speak about the future together.  
After the trust she gave Morrigan was broken after she left, Leliana knew that she couldn’t let herself be vulnerable again. She began to understand how to keep emotion out of her work, which is why she was an amazing assassin. When the Divine asked Leliana to be her Left Hand, Leliana believed it was because she was quite emotionless and would always get the job done. However, what she was being to find out, is that she is indeed not emotionless, but damaged. Her soul had been damaged time and time again, never fully being healed. The Divine believed that Leliana being her Left Hand would help her soul as Leliana would be in the Chantry once again, a place she often sought refuge.  
Leliana reflected on these ideals while mindlessly staring at Morrigan in the garden, reading. When yellow eyes met her own, Leliana quickly turned away, blush rising in her cheeks. She was always caught staring at Morrigan at the wrong times.  
Morrigan closed her book and continue to look up towards the tower where Leliana stood, deciding the she need to talk to the bard. She travelled through the Keep, getting lost quite easily, and often asking help to find the bard. When she finally made it to the bard’s spy tower, Leliana was sat in a chair with her eyes closed. Morrigan noticed that her lute was sat next to her, so she gently picked it up and pushed it toward Leliana.  
“You should play more,” She stated as Leliana didn’t move. “It always calms your anxiety.” When Leliana didn’t reply, Morrigan turned to leave.  
“Morrigan, can I ask you something?” Leliana whispered.  
“Of course, my dear.” Morrigan turned back towards Leliana, waiting.  
“Am I too far gone to be saved?” Leliana’s head was in her hands, her question came out muffled.  
“What ever do you mean?”  
“Is my soul so damaged that my justification for killing is that it feels good? Can I be saved?” Morrigan knelt down in front of Leliana and pulled her face up from her hands.  
“You are not damaged, my love.” Morrigan whispered.  
“How can you say that when I have changed so drastically?”  
“You have changed to survive.” Morrigan replied, her yellow eyes fiercely looking into Leliana’s. “Given every situation you have been given, you’ve adapted to keep surviving. You may see it as being lost or unable to be saved, but you can be. Whatever salvation you need, you will find in due time, bard. Don’t give up, Leliana; you are too strong to give in to this pain. I need you to be strong.” Leliana finally looked into Morrigan’s eyes and for the first time since they have been reunited, Morrigan let down her walls and revealed her true feelings for the bard. “You need to be strong, but at this moment I will be strong for the both of us. You mean a great deal to me, and I will fix you. I will fix this.” Morrigan grabbed Leliana’s chin and gently forced her lips to the bards, catching the bard off guard. Oh how Morrigan missed the feeling of the bard’s soft lips against her own. Leliana deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, allowing Morrigan’s tongue to take dominance over her own, causing the bard to moan softly in the witch’s mouth. Morrigan shuddered, hearing the bard moan nearly ignited a raw feeling of lust deep inside of her, as a fire erupted between her legs. The witch pulled away gently, locking eyes with the bard. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry for that.” Leliana whispered as her cheeks filled with blush.  
“No, Leliana, I’m sorry that I didn’t stay with you that night at camp. I was…scared.” Morrigan admitted quietly.  
“Scared of what?”  
“That I would take advantage of you, when it’s obvious you are quite vulnerable. I didn’t want to seem like the lust was all I wanted.” Morrigan looked quite ashamed admitting this to Leliana, even though she had just momentarily admitted her feelings towards the bard. “I want more with you than to just lay with you.  
“Come, we must attend the war council meeting.” Leliana could feel Morrigan’s tension at the subject and decided it was best to change the subject. The two women climbed down the flight of stairs and headed toward the war table, casually stealing glances at one another, causing the pair to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know formatting for this story is a little crazy, I'm quite new to AO3, but I'm trying here :D


	6. Motives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update with this story. I was unsure for awhile where I was going with the story and with the characters. I've gotten some comments about how the characters aren't written as they are and I just want to make it clear that yes these they will be out of character because this is how I saw how they react, etc. I will update another chapter this morning as well to make up for the absence

As the two women made their way to the war room, they began very professional, putting space in between each other. Cullen, Josephine and the Inquisitor were already in the room, speaking quietly while looking over the table.

“Ah, so good of you to join us, Spymaster,” Cullen muttered as the attention was turned on the women.

“What news do we have?” Leliana asked, staring down at the map, a small metal version of the Inquisition flag scattered across Thedas, indicating where the Inquisition has gone or is going to at the moment.

“It seems that Corypheus’ forces are heading towards the Arbor Wilds,” Cullen stated as he pointed to the section of the map that Leliana assumed was the Wilds.

“Why? What are his motives? What does he plan to achieve?” The Inquisitor asked.

“I could tell you,” Morrigan stated as she took a step towards the table, gaining everybody’s attention. “There is a temple hidden in that forest, the temple of Mythal, there he seeks an eluvian to enter the Fade.

“Eluvian?” The inquisitor asked.

“Yes,” Morrigan responded. “’Tis a mirror laced with elven magic. It will transport one to the Black City. This is said to be the seat of the Marker, if you believe it.”

“And what exactly does Corypheus want with it?”

“To rule the land through the Black City.” Morrigan stated simply.

“Cullen, where are our forces?” The Inquisitor asked.

“Still placed in Val Royeaux. They will be moving south as soon as possible.”

“Make it sooner. Josephine, what do our connections look like?”

“The Inquisition could gain forces from Empress Celene, but one would be needed to journey with you, to make sure the transition would move smoothly.”

“That’s fine, Ambassador. Pack your bags, the Inquisition is moving out. Now.”

“And me, my lady?” Leliana asked hesitantly. 

“Leliana, I need you here. We need your spies to keep a watchful eye. We need to be one step ahead of Corypheus.”

“I will assist you on your expedition, Inquisitor.” Morrigan stated.

“What?” Both Leliana and the Inquisitor asked at the same time.

“I know the eluvian, I know where it’ll be. You will need me there, and I am going whether you want me there or not.” Morrigan glared at both women, wanting to make it clear that she is not just some advisor, that she is capable of taking care of herself.

“Fine, that’ll work,” the Inquisitor finally spoke. “Gather your things then, Morrigan.” The war council was finished and everybody had a job to do, so they all shuffled out of the room trying to get last minute details done before the Inquisition left for the Arbor Wilds. As Morrigan left, she was pulled off to the side by Leliana, into the shadows.

“What do you think you’re doing? Running off with the Inquisition?”

“I am only lending a helping hand,” Morrigan replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

“There is something there that you want, isn’t there? You wouldn’t do this for anything but your own gain.”

“I am but a humble servant to the Inquisition.” Came another sarcastic remark. Morrigan once again rolled her eyes and left Leliana dumbstruck in the shadows.  
Leliana knew that Morrigan was up to something but that her motives wouldn’t be clear until the Inquisition was at the Wilds. Knowing that she couldn’t leave Skyhold, Leliana called a meeting with her spies in her tower.

“I do not know what Morrigan is planning, but the odds are that she will turn her back from the Inquisition. There is something in the Wilds that will only benefit herself and she will do whatever it takes to get it, even if that means killing the Inquisitor. You all are needed in this moment.” Slamming her fist on the table, Leliana made sure her words were fierce and that her spies understood the gravity of the situation. “Watch her, keep a keen eye on her. Do not let her jeopardize this mission for the Inquisition. Our main task in stopping Corypheus and if Morrigan deviates from the plan…” Leliana took pause as she knew she had to order this. “You will kill her.”

Morrigan sat, reading over her mother’s grimoire again. Finding the entry about the Arbor Wilds, she made some notes to take with her. The Well of Souls was supposedly in the temple of Mythal, something that Morrigan wanted. According to legend, whoever drank from the Well would gain the knowledge and power of the secluded elves that have lived there for hundreds of years. Morrigan’s mouth watered as she thought of all the knowledge that was held there and the possibility of what she could with it. She knew she had to help the Inquisition, she had to find a way to get to the Temple. After that point, she would try and persuade the Inquisitor that dealing with the Well would be the best choice for their cause. She had been planning this ever since she was put in the Inquisition. Reuniting with Leliana was a plus, but ultimately Morrigan wanted the Well and everything in it. And she was going to do whatever it took to get it, nobody would stop her.

Not even saying goodbye to the woman she loves, Morrigan headed out with the rest of the Inquisition, her motives kept secret until the final reveal. Leliana, on the other, watched from her tower as everybody left. She knew that Morrigan was up to something and she was going to find out. Leliana understood that if she got in the way of the Inquisitor and their task of stopping Corypheus, she had to be stopped. No matter what feelings Leliana has for the witch, the fate of the breach and Thedas mattered more than some love affair. Cullen stayed behind with Leliana, wanting to train more soldiers to help send to the Arbor Wilds. Leliana needed the company; however she kept the secret of her spies and plans. She knew everybody was under enough stress as is. A knock on her door made Leliana turn, Cassandra standing in her doorway.

“I will keep an eye on her,” Cassandra said simply. Leliana knew she couldn’t keep anything from Cassandra, explaining Morrigan’s motives and possibly a plan to coup the Inquisition if need be.

“Just be careful. I have worked with her before, and I know how vindictive she can be.”

“Leliana, I will keep an eye on her,” Cassandra said again. She turned to leave, but Leliana’s voice stopped her.

“Be careful, Seeker. Who knows what you will find in those woods.” Cassandra bowed her head gently to Leliana and left, leaving Leliana feeling more alone than ever.


	7. Arbor Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is that other chapter I promised. This is deviating from the events of the Inquisition game. This is more mainly focused on Morrigan and her interactions with the Inquisition posse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is that other chapter I promised. This is deviating from the events of the Inquisition game. This is more mainly focused on Morrigan and her interactions with the Inquisition posse.

After travelling non-stop for three days, the Inquisition along with Morrigan and Josephine arrived at the forward camp. Josephine left the group as to speak with ambassadors from Celene, hoping to get some insight on the situation. Morrigan, on the other hand, took in the environment around as this was the first time anybody other than the secluded elves, have stepped foot in this forest. It was heavily wooded, green trees filled her vision, and however fires could also be seen from afar from the fighting that was taking place. The forward camp was small and secluded, yet was crowded as many forces came together to stop this Elder One from taking over Thedas. The Inquisitor was shouting out commands at the soldiers, causing Morrigan to roll her eyes. She didn’t like taking command from anybody, she was her own leader. Grabbing her staff, Morrigan strolled over to the Inquisitor.

“We should go, before the battle gets worse.”

“We will leave when everybody is settled.” The Inquisitor stated simply, ending the conversation.

“’Tis fine. We will just sit here and wait while Corypheus takes over Thedas.” Morrigan sat down on a log next to the Inquisitor while she glared at the group who was painfully taking their time unloading their stuff.

“Fine, we leave now. Cassandra, Sera, Dorian, come it is time to go.” The group gathered their things and started off to find the Temple.

“I hope you are right about this Temple, Morrigan. I could use a building or two,” Dorian smiled as the group walked under a canopy made from the trees, getting closer to the fighting.

“Did the woods discomfort you, Pavus?” Morrigan replied sarcastically

“It’s mostly the people trying to cut our heads off that managed that.” Dorian replied letting a bit of anger seep into his words.

“Aw, you must be a delight to your companions, always complaining.” Morrigan threw back.

“As you must be to your companion,” Dorian said smugly.

“What are you talking about, Pavus?”

“You and the spymaster.” The group came upon a massive group of red Templars and had dispersed to fight them. Morrigan, Dorian and Sera held in the back as the mages and archers took out Templar after Templar. Inquisitor and Cassandra dived headfirst into the battle. Even though the Inquisitor only wielded a bow and arrow, she always ran first into battle along-side the Seeker. The two were shouting out commands to one another as their movement flowed together. One arrow landed in the arm of a Templar, causing him to stumble while Cassandra took the killing bow, dismembering the Templar’s head from his body. The two continued this regime as the others stopped to watch them. “They are magnificent together,” Dorian whispered in awe. Whereas Morrigan was reminded of Leliana and the Warden as they fought together very similarly, causing Morrigan to rethink about the comment Dorian said.

“What did you say about myself and the spymaster?” The group sheathed their weapons and followed the trail of fire and screams, continuing with their mission.

“It seems a number of people have noticed your secret meetings with her. Not that I don’t object. Hopefully Leliana can remove the giant stick that causes you to be quite grumpy with everybody.” Dorian had his back to Morrigan so he didn’t see when she summoned her powers and zapped him a lightning bolt. “How dare you, witch?!” He screamed as Morrigan stepped close to him, yellow eyes glaring.

“How dare I? How dare you speak to me in that way?! Do not assume anything between the bard and I. For she is nothing more to me than somebody I can use.” Morrigan turned her back and walked forward, fighting her way to the Temple.

Deep in the shadows, Leliana’s spies watched the dispute between Morrigan and Dorian, quickly writing down the conversation on a small piece of paper. A spy had a crow ready to send the note off, waiting for the group to have moved on away from their position. Wrapping the note tightly, he let go of the crow and prayed it make it back to Skyhold. He turned and joined his fellow spies as they silently followed the witch, knowing she was going straight to the temple.

Morrigan left the group to catch up with her, her anger was growing with every step she took. All she wanted was to find the Well of Sorrows, and gain the knowledge from it. She didn’t want this group following her and questioning her motives. As she was walking through the woods, she heard faint footsteps behind her. She wasn’t quite sure if she actually heard them but she trusted her gut instinct and blasted a cone of ice in the general direction. She walked over to inspect the area and found a man frozen, she barely recognized him but she knew he was part of the Inquisition.

“Tell me, why are you following me?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” The man replied, not wanting to tell the witch of his motives.

“Speak now or I will rip your heart out.” Morrigan wore an evil smirk, daring the man to keep his secrets from her.

“Spymaster sent me.” He said simply.

“For what cause?”

“To watch you.” Morrigan’s anger flourished as she thought of Leliana having people watch her and keep tabs on her. She knew the bard didn’t trust her, but to go this low as to spy on her, was taking it way too far. Leliana must have known of Morrigan’s plan, therefore she knows about the Well, something Morrigan didn’t want the Inquisition knowing about.

“Blasted bard.” She muttered as she pulled the man to his feet. “You will send a letter to your infuriating spymaster and you will tell her that I will not to be trifled with.” The man nodded as Morrigan let him go. Running off to the camp, Morrigan hoped he would send the letter to the bard.  
Morrigan couldn’t help but curse internally at the bard, knowing Morrigan better than she knows herself. 

Her anger kept flaring as Morrigan walked through the forest, encountering multiple Templars and even the secluded elves, attempting to protect their forest. Using the force of her magic mixed with her anger, Morrigan decimated all that stood in her path, keeping her from the thing she wanted most. In her head, Morrigan heard Leliana’s soft voice, recalling tales of her past or singing a song she had knew from being a bard. She has done so much for the bard and this is how she repays her, by sending out spies, probably trying to stop her from crushing her precious Inquisition. Morrigan scoffed at the idea of Leliana trying to stop her, and pushed her way forward.

When Morrigan finally reached the Temple of Mythal, she stopped in her tracks. She knew that she could walk in the Temple and take what she wanted but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t stop thinking about what her mother would say if she was here. Probably something about how selfish Morrigan is and how she will never think of anybody but herself. Which is completely true, Morrigan never thought of anybody but herself because that is how she was raised. Every decision she has made had always been for her own benefit. Leaving the bard was a decision to help betterment her own cause. Become the arcane mage for Celene, had been a decision to help her move throughout Thedas, gaining knowledge about the Well. Everything she has done, Morrigan realized, has been for herself. Her selfishness has ruined any type of relationship she could have had with her mother, and even the only woman she has truly opened up to. She wanted the Well of Sorrows, more than anything else. However, she wondered at what cost would taking the Well be? Would she be able to kill the Inquisitor if she tried to stop Morrigan? Could she kill Leliana if she stopped her? Was the Well worth losing the bard again? Granted the first time was her own fault and in fixing her mistake, the decision she regretted most, she has once again gotten close to the bard. Could Morrigan live with herself if she hurt Leliana while trying to gain the knowledge? Could Leliana live with herself knowing that Morrigan betrayed her or yet even died trying to gain the Well’s knowledge? All these questions flew throughout Morrigan’s mind, with no answers to any of them. She knew what she wanted but she didn’t know the cost of her decision.

In the process of standing in front of the Temple’s doors, silently thinking to herself, Morrigan didn’t notice the Sentinel elf, secluded elven race of the forest, draw its bow and aimed at Morrigan. However, the Inquisitor saw the elf as she finally made her way to Morrigan, following in her path of destruction. She tried to draw an arrow but she was too late, the only thing she could do is warn the witch.

“Morrigan!” The Inquisitor screamed, causing Morrigan to turn just as the elf released the arrow. As if in slow motion, Morrigan watched the arrow fly toward her, hitting her square in the middle of her chest as she fell to her knees. She gripped the hilt of the arrow, the pain starting slowly quickly turned to a flame inside her chest and blood began flowing from the wound. The Inquisitor shot an arrow at the elf, hitting him dead between the eyes. As he fell, she ran straight to Morrigan who was on the ground, shaking and convulsing. “Dorian! We need a healer!” She screamed as she held Morrigan’s head in her lap. Blood began flowing from Morrigan’s mouth as the witch became horrifyingly pale. “Stay with me Morrigan, help is on the way.”

“The irony of the situation.” Morrigan mumbled as she couldn’t help but be sarcastic to the Inquisitor. Her vision began to go blurry as the Inquisitor’s voice felt so far from her. Her yellow eyes started to close slowly.

“No Morrigan! Open your eyes!” The Inquisitor screamed but all Morrigan heard was Leliana’s voice. Hearing the bard’s voice made Morrigan scoff at the ridiculousness of the situation but in the end didn’t question it and rather enjoyed the bard’s presence.

“Leliana, I’m sorry, forgive me, my love,” Morrigan whispered as her eyes closed and she drifted off. The Inquisitor picked up the witch, carrying her away from the Temple’s doors and away from the battle. A group of Inquisition soldiers flooded her immediate area, quickly setting up a makeshift camp to help Morrigan. The Inquisitor watched as a makeshift surgery table was made. She was ordered by a witch, a healer by the looks of her, to put Morrigan on the table.

“I don’t know if I can heal her. Her wound is very deep. If I pull out the arrow then try to heal her, the probability of her bleeding out is quite high.”

“Please just do what you can.” With that, the Inquisitor turned to a table near her and decided to write a letter. She needed to alert the spymaster, Leliana needed to know about Morrigan. Praying that the message be delivered hastily, the Inquisitor pushed the crow into flight while going back to tend to Morrigan.

Back in Skyhold, Leliana received the first report from her spies about Morrigan’s dealings. Hearing that Morrigan attacked one of her spies, angered Leliana to no degree. She contemplated going to the Arbor Wilds to stop Morrigan herself, but she knew she was needed here.

“Spymaster, letter for you.” Leliana sighed, probably another report about Morrigan and she honestly couldn’t be bothered with it at the current moment, she was too frustrated to hear what trouble the witch was causing.

When Leliana finally read the note however, she moved as quickly as possible. She gathered few supplies, scribbled a note to be delivered to Cullen and practically ran out of Skyhold. It would take her three days non-stop to get to the Wilds, but Leliana was determined to get there sooner. She pushed her body to the fullest degree, exhaustion being outweighed by adrenaline as she ran. Leliana needed to get there before, she couldn’t think of what could happen. She was scared that she wouldn’t get there in time, but she prayed to the Maker, to anyone who was listening, that she would. Morrigan’s fate depended on this moment.


	8. On the Brink of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok I've posted three chapters today, so I'm gonna take a little break. I may post another tomorrow but I'm not quite sure, if not then there will definitely be an update on Wednesday.

Morrigan drifted in and out of consciousness more times than she could count. Each time was different but she would always hear a voice, just one certain voice. It was soft and sweet, almost angelic, but it soothed Morrigan’s pain. The pain in her chest was becoming unbearable as she strained to hear the angelic women speak:

“You must do something!”  
“You have to save her!”  
“Don’t just sit there and do nothing while she dies!”  
The voice sounded horribly pained and distressed, but Morrigan let herself bask in the sound, as she once again drifted into the state of unconsciousness.

“Well, well, well Morrigan. Look at what you have done now.” When Morrigan stirred from her slumber, she saw her mother right in front of her, scowling as always. Attempting to cower away, Morrigan didn’t understand what was going on. “Aren’t you going to greet your mother?” Flemeth, the original Witch of the Wilds, stood tall, her demeanor demanding attention and respect, a trait that Morrigan picked up. Her white hair was twisted up to four different points, as if they were dragon horns. Flemeth’s face, wrinkled through time and weariness, stayed in a constant scowl.

“Mother? What…Where am I?” Morrigan asked as she attempted to sit up, but felt a shooting pain straight in her chest.

“You, my darling daughter, are facing a horrible consequence to a stupid decision you have made.” Flemeth crossed her arms and gave Morrigan a stern look.

“What are you talking about?”

“You rash child! Trying to get to the Well and for what? Some silly knowledge?!” As Morrigan moved, the pain from her wound caused her vision to blur, making Flemeth appear more threateningly. In her head, Morrigan knew that this was a hallucination of her mother, but she could not make Flemeth go away. Again she thought of the irony of the situation, that if she was to die, the last thing she would see is her beloved mother.

“Well Mother, time has not done good things to you.” Morrigan stirred again as she tried to smile, her blood caked lips formed a wicked smile.

“You still haven’t explained yourself.”

“Oh, Mother you still think I have to explain myself to you?” Morrigan’s sarcastic nature always seemed to emerge while she was around her mother.

“Do you even realize what your stupid decision has caused?”

“Do enlighten me, Mother.”

"You’re so selfish, Morrigan. I warned you about that when you left the Wilds. I knew your selfishness would be your downfall.”

“I’m the selfish one? What about you?!”

“I know I am selfish, my dear. But you have put so many lives at jeopardy. You could have had the Warden killed.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know did I? She is still safe and alive. All is well.”

“You will destroy the Inquisition. You will destroy everything they stand for. Your selfishness will destroy all of Thedas, is that what you want, girl?”

“Well…no I don’t believe that would be very beneficial to me.”

“You will kill her, you know sweet child.” Morrigan’s blood finally ran cold with surprise and terror.

“What?”

“You will be the death of her. No matter how much you try to save her by leaving or making decisions like you so foolishly did, you will kill her.”

“I don’t know who you are talking about.” Morrigan faintly whispered.

“Oh, come off it. You want to the famed Witch of the Wilds, like your mother before you, then you know she will die because of it.”

“No! Stop!” Morrigan covered her ears, attempting to block out the images Flemeth was conjuring with her monologue.

“Leliana will die and it will be your fault. Your selfishness will be the end of her.”

“Stop! Stop, I beg you!” Morrigan screamed as she slammed her eyes shut, gently rocking back and forth to dispel the images that Flemeth put in her head. She couldn’t think about it, she didn’t want to think about it. As she was shaking, Morrigan felt hands around her shoulders, trying to stop her. Morrigan, believing it was Flemeth, thrashed against the unknown’s hands, wanting to get free.

“Morrigan!” Came the angelic voice again, causing Morrigan’s eyes to rush open, only to find that Leliana’s face was inches away from her own.

“Leliana?” Morrigan asked gently, her hand automatically reaching to caress the bard’s face.

“I’m here, it’s ok, and you’re alive.” Leliana repeated this mantra over and over, as if to calm her own fears rather than Morrigan’s. She held onto Morrigan’s face hard as she made the witch look at her. “Don’t you ever do that again, do you understand me?” Morrigan nodded slowly as Leliana’s lips met with her forehead. Morrigan felt the tears leave Leliana’s eyes as she continued to caress the bard’s cheek.

“Leliana, can you tell me what happened? Why are you here?” Leliana blinked her tears away, and tried to remain calm as she replayed the events that led to the current moment.

“Morrigan, you were shot with an arrow, straight to the chest. The arrow was lodged deep near your heart. If they pulled out the arrow, even with a mage healing you, you would have died. But if they left the arrow in, infection would have spread.”

“And what did they do?” Morrigan put her free hand on the thick bandages that wrapped clear around her chest.

“Against my better judgment, a healing mage aided by the Inquisitor pulled the arrow out of you. Working together they were able to sew you up and heal your wound, although you will be quite sore for the upcoming few days or so.”

“What do you mean ‘against your judgment’? Did you want to leave the stupid arrow in me?” Morrigan was trying desperately not to get angry with the bard, but Leliana had no right to choose whether she lived or died. She was not the Maker.

“Morrigan, I couldn’t let you die. I couldn’t sit here and do nothing, don’t you understand that?” Leliana looked down, avoiding Morrigan’s eyes before continuing. “I can’t do this without you. Now that I have you back, I don’t ever want to let you go again. I had to live a life without you once, I absolutely refuse to do it again.” Morrigan’s hand began caressing Leliana’s face again, persuading her to look at the witch, which in the end she did.

“Oh foolish bard, you will never have to live without me again. For I will never leave you. ‘Tis strange, though, my last thought was of you, quite moot at this moment.” Morrigan smiled at Leliana, genuinely feeling love and adoration pouring from the bard. “Do not blow this way out of proportion but I do love you.” Leliana’s heart soared from finally hearing Morrigan say the three words that her heart has been aching to hear them for the past ten years. She leaned close and placed her forehead on Morrigan’s.

“I love you too, Morrigan.”


	9. Their Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys! this chapter highly deviates from the game at the point of the Well of Sorrows and the decision there. This chapter is purely Leliana and Morrigan, but the next one will be more focused on the Inquisition. However it will have their relationship in it, but I need to move the plot along. Thanks for reading!

Leliana stayed by Morrigan’s side for a total of two days, letting the witch heal but entertaining her with her bard tales or even the songs she dares not to sing in front of anybody except Morrigan. Leliana noticed that change in demeanor that Morrigan showed towards her the last couple of days as well. The witch, usually seen with a scowl, was showing Leliana heartfelt smiles and laughs that lit up the dreary tent. Morrigan always had her hand wrapped around Leliana’s, while every now and then she would caress Leliana’s fac. Leliana had forgotten this side of Morrigan as she has not seen it for so long, the witch was soft and gentle toward the bard, showing nothing but affection towards her.

Morrigan, on the other hand, noticed a remarkable change of Leliana through the days. When they were reunited back in Orlais, Leliana was cold and hardened. Her soul was wearing protective armor, especially around Morrigan. But at this moment, Morrigan saw the bard she fell in love with so long ago, as it had felt like nothing has changed between the two women. Both Leliana and Morrigan knew that there was still the threat of Corypheus and that the Inquisition needed their help, but they always needed this time to be selfish with each other. They needed to feel each other’s presence, to release all the anger and hurt that was caused so long ago.

As they were holding hands, laughing about some old story Leliana was telling, the Inquisitor walked in the tent, causing Morrigan to immediately drop Leliana’s hand. Leliana noticed the quick change of behavior Morrigan showed, as her smile and laugh had vanished as soon as somebody stepped into the tent.

“Morrigan, how are you feeling today?” The Inquisitor asked, crossing her arms yet keeping a safe distance from the witch.

“Fine, thank you. Though I really need to get out of this tent, ‘tis driving me mad.” Morrigan sat up and stretched, attempting not to aggravate the newly fresh pink scar across her chest.

“Good, because we need to return to Skyhold. Apparently the Champion of Kirkwall is there and Cassandra is about to strangle Varric.” There was one thing nagging at Morrigan and she had to know.

“What of the Well?” A strange tension filled the tent as Morrigan could read the panic in Leliana’s eyes. However in a blink, that panic was gone replaced by a cool, hardened demeanor, one that Morrigan knew best. The Inquisitor left the tent quietly as she knew that a fight was brewing between the two.

“Morrigan, the Well was destroyed.” Leliana stated, crossing her arms.

“What do you mean destroyed?” Morrigan asked, attempting to keep the anger from her voice as she got up and moved to fill the space between herself and the bard.

“We found the eluvian, just as you said, however in the process of destroying the mirror; we in turn destroyed the Well.” Leliana could see Morrigan’s rage rise as she finished. The witch turned and practically ran from the tent towards the Temple of Mythal. Leliana chased after her, not knowing what she would do.

“Do you even realized what you have done, bard?” Morrigan spat at Leliana.

“You almost died, Morrigan, do you really think that I would let you take the Well? You wanted the Well for yourself, but in turn I stopped you. I kept you alive.” Leliana was trying to get Morrigan to understand but the witch stopped at the Temple’s doors and turned to face Leliana. The bard kept a stern face, knowing that Morrigan was going to unleash her anger.

“Let me?” Morrigan scoffed but smirked wickedly. “You do not own me, bard. If I want the Well, I would take it even if you tried to stop me.” She turned to open the doors but Leliana grabbed her arm and gripped it hard. “Let go of me, bard.” She spat the word once again to Leliana.

“You will not destroy this Inquisition. You will not destroy what we have built. And if you try to, I will not hesitate to stop you.” Leliana threatened.

“You would have me killed? Ha!” Morrigan jerked her arm away from Leliana, turning her head slightly; she caught eyes with the Inquisitor. “You do not even understand what you have done, Inquisitor. You will not defeat Corypheus now. So thank your lovely bard for that.” She opened the doors of the Temple, not even bothering looking at the environment and shapeshifted into a crow, taking flight to try and find the Well that they had foolishly destroyed.

“Morrigan, no!” Leliana called, her anger exploding as she unsheathed her bow and arrow, chasing after the witch. She didn’t know what Morrigan was going to do, but she understood that she was going to have to stop her, one way or another. Morrigan pushed her wings until she found a desecrated tomb, enclosed around a circular shrine. She shapeshifted back to her human form and fell to her knees. Slamming her fits down on the stone below her, she saw the broken eluvian and knew that this was where the Well was. Leliana finally caught up to her, she aimed her bow directly at Morrigan’s back while cautiously walking towards her.

“You think I was going to destroy the Inquisition.” Morrigan stated dejectedly. “The Well was going to give me the knowledge to stop him. And you have destroyed it. How dare you make this decision without at least talking to me?” Morrigan turned and Leliana saw the tears in her eyes.

“It’s for the best. It’s better to have it destroyed than you taking it for yourself.” Leliana stated as she kept her bow trained on Morrigan. Morrigan began shaking with rage.

“All this time you didn’t believe me. You thought I was going to take this all for myself. That’s why you came here, isn’t it? Not to be with me, but to stop me. You would have killed me.” She said through her teeth, her hands started buzzing to life with electricity.

“I would do what I have to for this cause.” Leliana watched as Morrigan stood and glared at her. Her body shook at the amount of rage she has had pent up, electricity buzzing throughout her whole body. Morrigan began slowly walking towards Leliana, causing the bard to ready an arrow. “Do not make me do this, Morrigan.” Morrigan didn’t stop, so Leliana let the arrow fly. Morrigan’s magic caught it before it even entered her vicinity. Leliana readied another arrow, but Morrigan was quicker as she threw an electrical bolt that landed right next to the bard, causing Leliana to jump.

“You have doomed all of Thedas. For I refuse to help you any longer, bard.” Morrigan’s magic disappeared as she stepped in front of Leliana. She deliberately rammed her shoulder into Leliana’s, causing the woman to stumble backwards, stepping out of Morrigan’s way.

“Do not do this!” Leliana begged as Morrigan was leaving.

“You have no right to tell me what to do! You are nothing more to me any longer.” Leliana grabbed her spymaster knife that she keeps hiding and lunged for Morrigan, knowing that she had to stop the witch even though the thought of killing her was breaking her heart. Morrigan saw the attack coming; she caught Leliana’s hand and twisted it, causing Leliana to whimper as she dropped the knife. “You will not kill me.”

“You’re right; I won’t, because I love you. But you have jeopardized this Inquisition for the last time.” Leliana’s heart broke at her next words, but she understood that the Inquisition came first. “You will leave and never return.”

“I don’t think so, bard. Celene made me her advisor, so until this conquest is over then I will leave.” Morrigan smugly smiled at Leliana, knowing she is right.

“You step out of line once again, I will put this knife straight through your throat.” Leliana threatened.

“Oh you know I love when you threaten me.” Morrigan sarcastically replied, her anger still flaring as she turned and left. “Oh, by the way, since you have foolishly destroyed not only the eluvian but also the Well, good luck fighting Corypheus because I will not be there to help you.”


	10. Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't think I'm going to add any smut to this story, which I originally planned to do, instead the M rating will come from the battle that'll take up probably 2-3 chapters, but then I will continue to the end of the Inquisition game, so maybe 5-6 more chapters left.

The Inquisition moved quickly from the Arbor Wilds, back to Skyhold. The Inquisitor, flanked by Leliana, led the group hastily as they didn’t want to be openly attacked until they reached their sanctuary. Injured soldiers filled the gap of the convoy, limping as they slowly moved. The battle at the Wilds exhausted some of the Inquisition supplies, so before they left the Inquisitor made sure to send to Cullen, hoping he would ready troops for their return. Leliana made sure to keep position next to the Inquisitor as well as Cassandra, who was fuming next to her on the account that Varric had smugly noted that the Champion of Kirkwall has journeyed to Skyhold and is waiting to speak with the Inquisitor. Varric was smart enough to keep to the back of convoy, alongside Morrigan, who put as much space between herself and the bard before she set Leliana ablaze, her anger still fresh. 

“I swear, Leliana,” Cassandra began, “I will strangle that little, ugh!” A disgusted sound escaped Cassandra’s lips. Leliana chuckled a bit but decided it was time to discuss the events that had passed in the Temple to the Inquisitor, who knew what was waiting for them back at Skyhold.

“Inquisitor, might I have a word?” 

“Of course, Leliana.” The Inquisitor answered as she shuffled through the grass, trying to find some stable footing for the convoy to pass.

“We need to discuss the events at the Temple.” 

“Ah, yes.”

“Morrigan has stated that because of destroying the Well and the eluvian, we have no way of fighting Corypheus.”

“We have my mark,” the Inquisitor held up her left hand while the green mark ignited, casting a shade of eerie green.

“Will that be enough?” 

“The dragon will be a problem, but Morrigan has said that she will do her best to take care of it.” 

“She has told me that she will not be joining us in the fighting.” With that, the Inquisitor stopped in her tracks and stared at Leliana.

“What? We need her.” The Inquisitor rubbed her face. “Leliana, tell me exactly what had surpassed in the Temple, because you aren’t telling me everything.” With a sigh, Leliana explained the near fight Morrigan and herself had and the promise she gave Morrigan.   
“Leliana,” the Inquisitor began, “I warned you about this. I told you two to act civilized. Now I know you two have a past and Maker only knows what’s going on between you two now, however this is jeopardizing our task. Thedas will be destroyed and we cannot have that.” 

“I understand, Inquisitor, I will have a talk with…”

“No, I will talk to her.” The Inquisitor saw Leliana’s face fell a bit about failing the woman. “You need to worry about Cassandra, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this mad. Why is she so upset at the Champion?”  
“It’s mostly Varric rather than the Champion. During the time of Justinia, we captured Varric as we needed information about the mage rebellion that started in Kirkwall. He was the only one we could find that was associated with the Hawke, so we brought him into questioning. Cassandra was in there for hours with him, and they butted heads quite frequently. She will be fine, but I will keep an eye on her.” 

Once the convoy returned back to Skyhold, they all dispersed. Injured soldiers went to the makeshift medical area, while the uninjured began to train. Morrigan stalked off to the garden, where she knew she would be alone. The Inquisitor, followed by Josephine and Leliana, went off to the War room, as they needed to start building forces and asking allies for help. Cassandra went to her makeshift dummies, and unsheathed her sword, ignoring the world while unleashing her rage. Varric, slipping from the crowd, went to find Hawke, the Inquisitor needed to have a council meeting with the Champion. 

As Leliana was stood over the war map, the door opened revealing Hawke. The fabled Champion of Kirkwall stood tall with his black hair covering his blue eyes. The famous blood smear that adorned his nose gleamed bright red. His armor was rich and thick, while his staff was strapped to his back. Joined by Varric, Hawke made his way towards the war table.

“Sister Leliana, how wonderful it is to see you again!” Hawke exclaimed, smiling at the words.

“Champion, I hope all is well in Kirkwall.” 

“Kirkwall will always be a dump,” Varric shot in before Hawke could say anything.

“Champion of Kirkwall, I have heard so many stories about you,” The Inquisitor started, genuinely pleased that he was here to aid them.

“Hopefully good ones I hope,” Hawke replied as he eyed Varric with a smile.

“You know me, buddy, always saying good things about you.” Varric said with a laugh. The council chuckled along with Varric but it soon died, knowing that they had business to take care of. As they were about to start, the door swung open, revealing Morrigan, whose face was still set in the stern look that was plastered throughout the journey.

“My apologies for being late.” Morrigan made her way next to the Inquisitor; she leaned over and whispered something into the Inquisitor’s ear. Leliana was fuming at the fact that Morrigan was still allowed at the war council meetings after the stunt she pulled at the Temple, however her face was emotionless. 

“Where’s Cullen?” Josephine asked.

“He will be with his soldiers, training them. We need all the help we can get, which is why we asked you here, Hawke.” The Inquisitor turned to the Champion. “Can you aid us in anyway?”

“I’m sorry, but the only aid I can give you is advice. Kirkwall is still in peril from the rebellion. Nothing is getting better, only getting worse.”

“You came to give advice?” Morrigan scoffed. 

“I needed to meet the famed Herald of Andraste for myself. Plus you don’t know Corypheus, you haven’t fought him.”

“Yet.” Leliana interjected.

“Yes, yet. However, you need to know that the dragon that follows him, is an extension of Corypheus himself.”

“What do you mean?” The Inquisitor asked.

“You have killed Corypheus, yes? He came back didn’t he? His soul goes to the Fade, but he can take over anybody else’s body, thanks to the Archdemon dragon that follows him. You must destroy the dragon to get a better shot at killing Corypheus for good.”

“How do we kill the dragon?” Leliana asked.

“Morrigan has found a way.” The Inquisitor said, causing Leliana to glare at Morrigan. 

“How, witch?” Morrigan found Leliana’s eyes and smirked smugly at her.

“I have my ways.” Before Leliana could lash out at Morrigan, the Inquisitor called the meeting to an end, willing everybody to get some rest before they try to figure out their next move. As the council was leaving, Cassandra marched her way up to Varric.

“You!” She screamed, causing Varric to hide behind Hawke.

“Seeker, you know my friend, Hawke.” Cassandra finally looked at Hawke, and composed herself.

“Champion.” 

“Seeker Pentaghast, I’ve heard you’ve been looking for me. Well here I am.” He smirked at Cassandra. 

“May we talk in private, Champion?” 

“Of course, Seeker.” The two retreated into the war room, while the rest of the council looked on. 

“Probably shouldn’t go in there for the next few hours,” Varric joked.

“Remind me to clean the table,” The Inquisitor said as she chuckled. Morrigan left their presence and walked to the corner of the hallway, where the last eluvian mirror was located and sat down in front of it. The Inquisitor, watching Morrigan, followed her and leant against the wall, giving the witch space.

“Are you all right, Morrigan?” The Inquisitor asked hesitantly. 

“I want to apologize, Inquisitor. My actions at the Temple, well that was selfish of me.” The Inquisitor moved closer to Morrigan, sitting down next to her.

“I am sorry, Morrigan. We should have consulted you before we did anything with the mirror and the Well. However, you cannot blame Leliana for what she chose.” Morrigan scoffed at the mention of Leliana.

“I do not concern myself with the bard or her decisions. I agreed to help you back in Orlais and I will continue to keep my word. The information I have found to help defeat the dragon is a long shot, but I will do everything in my power. All I ask is to keep Leliana out of my path, and then there shall be no problem.” Morrigan had to take a deep breath to calm her rage, as it was building at the thought of Leliana. 

“Of course, if that will help you, then I will help you.” The Inquisitor got up to leave but turned to say one last thing to the witch. “Thank you, Morrigan.” Morrigan turned her head towards the Inquisitor and bowed her head, when something caught her eye in the shadows behind them. Waiting for the Inquisitor to leave, Morrigan called out to the shadows.

“Get out here, bard.” She had her back to the shadows, but she felt Leliana emerge from them, standing a ways behind her. “Can I ask why you were spying on me?”

“I told you I was going to keep an eye on you.”

“I am not a child!” Morrigan huffed as she stood up to finally face Leliana.

“No, you’re a threat.” Morrigan shook her head the Leliana.

“I am trying to help you, the faster you realize that, the easier this will be.” She began to leave when Leliana gently grabbed her arm. “Bard…” Morrigan looked into Leliana’s eyes and what she saw made her heart break. She saw the pain and suffering that was present in those eyes ten years ago when Leliana’s only love betrayed her yet again and attempted to kill her. 

“I am trying to do what’s best.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, again.” Morrigan whispered as her anger left her, she looked down to stop herself from staring into Leliana’s eyes. 

“Then stop, you are better than this.” 

“Am I? I am a selfish person, I do things to betterment myself. I can’t change. I haven’t changed, you have said it yourself.” 

“I was wrong,” Leliana began, making Morrigan look at her. “You are different. You are not that selfish woman I met in the Wilds so long ago.” 

“I am selfish though. I take what I want.” Morrigan fiercely grabbed Leliana’s face. “I want you.” 

“Then you have all of me.” 

"I do not deserve you," Morrigan said as she let go of the bard's face. Just as she was turning to leave, the sky opened up, revealing another breach being opened on top of Skyhold. The two women looked at each other, and ran out of the keep. Corypheus has finally come to Skyhold.


End file.
